Neckties are often presented to men as gifts for birthdays, father's day and on certain holidays. Usually the tie is just one of many similar ties having a machine applied printed pattern or design. The receiver will often see "his" tie being worn by other men who have either purchased or received the same tie.
It is desirable to provide an original, one of a kind necktie personalized by the giver so that the receiver can be reminded of the giver(s) when wearing the necktie.